Not this Time!
by Kyveli
Summary: What if a hero stayed a while longer, after the events at the Well of Eternity? Would Illidan still rot in prison for ten thousand years? NON-CANON, AU, humor, adventure, romance.
1. Well of Eternity

**Author's Note** : Hello everyone! I was always bothered by the way Blizzard treated Illidan. He clearly did not deserve such a fate. So I decided to change a few things, and came up with this story this afternoon. I revised today, after I noticed the many spelling and grammar errors. Hopefully I got them all.

P.S: No, I didn't. So I will give it another shot. Oh well...XD

01/02/2016: I revised it again, I hope that I got them all... :P

04/02/2016: I made a few changes so that the story makes more sense.

* * *

Well of Eternity

"Illidan, what are you doing?" Tyrande cried out at the blind Night Elf, as he crouched over the Well of Eternity dipping vial after in it, stealing what remained of its pure essence.

"What needs to be done, Tyra", he replied, his back still turned at her. Tyrande spotted Malfurion as he quickly approached them.

"Malfurion!", Tyrande started towards her lover, but was rudely cut off by him.

"Hush, Tyrande!", he hissed at her, and turned towards his twin brother. 'How rude of him to speak to his beloved like that', Illidan frowned. 'I would have treated her the way the Highborn treat Aszara if she had given me half the chance', he shook his head.

"Brother, a timely arrival!", he greeted his brother, as he hid the vials in his pouch and stood.

"The Well is out of control", Malfurion gasped, as he stared at the volatile chaotic whirlpool that was once the tranquil Well of Eternity.

"Aye! The Well has been twisted and turned by too many spells. The fuss we, especially you, made with portal was too much. The same spell that sent the Burning Legion back into their power realm, now works on the Well. It's devouring it self and taking its surroundings with it. Fascinating, isn't it?", Illidan grinned as he sensed that an enormous surge of raw power was about to burst out of the dying well. "If you have a way out of here, now is the time for us to use it, brother. I tried to cast us out of here, but the Well is too much in flux.".

"This way", Malfurion strode towards the settlement at the far end of the Well.

"Time's up, champion", Alyssa heard Chromie whisper in her mind. "The Dragon Soul is safe once again. You did well. Now let me return you home. Thrall's decision stands I'm afraid. You will not take part in the final assault against Deathwing. You are too young for that, and Neltharion is way too unpredictable. You did your part.". The Priestess frowned, she was not ready to return to the present yet, not when ancient history was unfolding itself before her very eyes.

"Please Chromie, please let me stay a while longer, at least, allow me to watch as Illidan creates the new Well of Eternity, and gives the two vials to my great great grandfather, so that he can create the Sunwell later on. I promise, I'll be very careful.", the young Blood Elf pleaded with the kind Aspect. The Gnome disguised dragon, bit her lip, and considered the Princess's request. Though only seventeen, Alyssa had proven to be very responsible, and wise beyond her years. That was the reason why she was tasked to assist Illidan. 'I suppose a bit more time here won't harm anyone. It's Alyssa after all, she would never do anything to jeopardize the timeline. She even assisted Prince Arthas Menethil in the Culling of Stratholme, and that man was solely responsible for her mother's dark fate, and her father's fall from grace and descent into madness. No to mention that he destroyed her home, murdered her grandfather and defiled the Sunwell. And she still helped him and saved his life dozen of times during that event. She has changed a lot in the past three years. She is a very wise and mature young lady, and not the spoiled, passive aggressive brat that wreaked havoc in Icecrown Citadel three years ago.', she reasoned as she mentally smiled at the young champion.

"Very well, Alyssa. If it was any other mortal making this request, I would have laughed at his or her face and send them straight home. But I know how wise and responsible you are, so I will allow it. The Dragon Soul is in Thrall's hands now, and I need to deal with another time distortion. You have until I return to observe history", she informed the Elf. Alyssa grinned.

"Thank you Chromie, I promise, I won't disappoint you.", she told the aspect, as she watched her disappear.

"Alyssa, snap out of it. This whole place is about to collapse in on it's self. We need to get of here at once", Illidan brought her out of her reverie and grabbed her by her waist, as he led her towards the portal Malfurion created. They were the last ones out. The portal collapsed behind them as soon as they landed on one of the peeks of Mt Hyjal. And then, the whole world shook. A thousand mile long pillar of light surged up in the sky, and the land masses around the well collapsed within it. Great walls of water from the oceans started to pour into it through the miles long cracks that were formed around it. As the cracks spread around the continent, more land broke apart and sunk into the bottom of the ocean. A gigantic maelstrom was formed where the well once stood. Zin-Azshari, the jewel of Aszara's crown, and the prosperous capital, Suramar, were now buried under tons of sea water. The Well of Eternity was no more. And so was a third of the massive continent. Alyssa watched in fascination as the whole world around her was shaken from its very foundations. The great Azerothian super-continent broke apart into three pieces, Azeroth, or the Eastern Kingdoms, as it was later renamed, Kalimdor, where she now stood, and Northrend, where her mother was turned into an undead fiend. The massive Earthquake lasted for what felt like hours, followed by countless very powerful aftershocks. She would have dropped to the ground if it wasn't for Illidan's strong arms wrapped around her, holding her against his broad naked chest, shielding her, and keeping her on her feet. She knew that it was not over yet, the collapse of so much land mass into the sea, the shattering of the earth and the massive shifts of the continental shelves, were all going to create gigantic tsunamis that could devastate the lands even more. She tried to look up at Illidan, but his chin was resting on the top of her head and her face was resting at his collarbone.

"Illidan...!", she whispered tentatively.

"Hm...?", he grunted and shook his head. "Sorry, got caught up it the moment, it's not everyday that a blind man has his arms around a very beautiful girl, he has just saved from the end of the world as we know it", he chuckled. Alyssa chuckled as well.

"How can you tell that I am beautiful?", she asked, curious about what he is able to see in that state. Sacrificing his own eyesight, in order to fight the demons that were threatening to destroy everything he ever held dear, was an extremely brave and selfless act, especially when no one appreciated it. It may have seemed to everyone that Illidan sacrificed his own golden eyes to gain more power from Sargeras, but Alyssa knew better than that. Illidan was committed in fighting the Legion by any means necessary, even pretend to join them, and then use their own weapons against them. And it worked like a charm. The Legion was gone now, pushed back to its own hellish world. She frowned at the hypocrisy of the Night Elves. How could they condemn their greatest hero in a fate worse than death for creating another Well of Eternity, that they ended up using anyways. Hell, it even kept them young, after their immortality was taken away from them. Illidan's voice pulled her back to reality.

"Your aura shines brighter than the sun, my dear. It is gold and red and pure. No ill will in you whatsoever. I can see more than skin deep beauty, and I tell you now, you give Aszara herself a run for her money.", Alyssa blushed at that. Illidan chuckled as the aura around her face turned red. 'How adorable!', he thought. "You were about to say something, I can tell that is is urgent", he told her.

"Yes Illidan, I do. A continental shift like this, and so much land mass plunging into the ocean, is bound to cause massive tidal waves. Shouldn't we do something about it?", she asked him.

"You are right little one, we need to warn everyone about it. I wonder how far inland those waves will come. FURION!", he bellowed at his brother. The antlered Druid jumped up from his embrace with Tyrande.

"Yes, brother?", he asked tentatively.

"Our new friend here just asked a very interesting and relevant question. What about the tidal waves? They are bound to be massive." he stated. The Arch-Druid furrowed his eyebrows and run his hand through his long green hair.

"By Elune! We need to warn everyone and contact every powerful spell caster around the world. Massive shields must be raised over every coast line. I can send a message to them, but I need you to use an arcane language spell to translate it for all of them, and a massive teleportation spell as well.", he informed Illidan.

"Piece of mana cake", Illidan said and chuckled at Malfurion's scowl, which appeared as a slight darkening of the Druid's aura in Demon Hunter's magically altered eyes. He locked hands with his brother as they both closed their eyes and started muttering a spell. Thousands of birds flew at them and then vanished in a flash of light as Illidan casted them at different parts of the world to warn everyone about the impending doom.

"It is done", Malfurion said. "Brother, I need you to to join me and the rest of the spell casters, as we raise a great shield over the Eastern coast line in a few moments time. Others will do the same everywhere else, if they understood what we asked of them. Tyra, Alyssa, I need you, and the rest of the Holy magic casters to channel as much of your mana as you can to us, so that we can maintain the barrier until the waves subside. Are you all ready?", Malfurion asked.

"Yes, they all answered in unison, and soon a gargantuan sized transparent barrier was raised in the distance, along the coast line. Within minutes they heard the ruble of a massive wall of water coming their way. Alyssa shuddered in fright as she saw it crush on the barrier and surge upwards, threatening to flow over the sky high peak of the shield. But she held her place. Illidan noticed the change in her aura.

"Steel your heart little one, I will not let anything happen to you.", he whispered at her reassuringly, as he used his very powerful magic to maintain the barrier. Alyssa placed her hands on his broad back, and channeled her mana in him.

"Oooh, that tingles!", Illidan purred, trying to ease the young Elf's fear with humor. It worked. Alyssa giggled and focused on keeping Illidan's magical reserves replenished. Thankfully, the water did not overflow the barrier and started receding. Everyone kept the barriers up however, for they knew that it was not over yet. Just as the water in a bucket moves back and forth, when it's disturbed and gradually calms down again, so did the tidal waves move back and forth between the three continents, until the waters finally receded and settled. Illidan, Malfurion, and the rest of the spell casters dropped to their knees, exhausted, yet relieved that the world was saved once again. Alyssa chanelled what little Holy magic she had in her to help Illidan regain some of his strength, and collapsed next to him, leaning her head on his large bicep. Illidan put his arm around her and placed a chaste kiss on the top of her head. 'Wow', she wondered, 'when did I become all comfy and cuddly with the infamous "Lord of the Outland", the "Betrayer"?'.

"You did well, my dear. You were very brave and your mana kept me from collapsing. I believe, that your deeds have earned you the reward and the right to be present in the greatest moment of history.", he slowly stood up, and offered his hand at her. "Come, little one, you are going to love this.". 'Oooh...I'm going to witness the birth of the new Well of Eternity. He is doing this weeks earlier than before.', Alyssa smiled really excited, and took his hand. They walked for what felt like miles through the thick forest that covered the entire mountain. Illidan could not just teleport them there, because his powers were depleted from raising and maintaining the shield and casting thousands of translation and teleportation spells. By late afternoon, after hours of climbing up Hyjal's highest peak, the forest gave way to a large clearing with a lake in the middle of it. The waters were clear, blue, and very inviting, and it took all of Alyssa's control to not remove all her clothing and jump in. But she did not know what Illidan's reaction would be, so she just made do with simply drinking as much as she could and splashing some on her flushed face. Illidan followed suit. After he had sated his thirst and cooled his body a bit, he removed three vials from his pouch, and placed them on the ground by the lake.

"What are you doing Illidan?",Alyssa asked him "innocently". He turned his head towards her.

"I'm about to make history, my dear", he grinned, and emptied them in the lake. At first, nothing happened. Then the water at the middle of the lake began to bubble, and a bolt of energy surged out of the lake, knocking both of them off their feet. Illidan got back up instantly, and completely unscathed. Alyssa however was greatly affected by the magic that washed through her body from the new Well of Eternity. She felt it moving around her, meddling with her mind and her common sense.

"Alyssa, are you alright?", Illidan asked her concerned, squeezing her shoulder. Her aura had turned dark gray, and she just stood there, staring at the newly formed well, with a dazed look on her beautiful face. The whirlpool that was formed when Illidan first emptied the three vials, had disappeared. Now the waters have settled, and were sparkling as if someone had emptied entire crates of diamonds at the bottom of the lake. White light was emanating from the well, and a thin mist had settled on top of its clear and pure waters. The Blood Elf Priestess looked at the Demon Hunter and grinned.

"You did it Illidan! You created a new Well of Eternity! You truly are brilliant and very cunning, not to mention the most powerful Battle Mage I have ever met. You really do care a great deal for your people to sacrifice so much for their future and well being! Too bad that they wont appreciate all these great acts, and imprison you for ten thousand years in a dark hole with Maiev Shadowsong as your warden!", she blurted out nonchalantly. Illidan's eyebrows shot up!

" **WHAT?** ", he roared.

"What?", she asked confused, and then realized what she had just said, and covered her mouth with both hands.

"Crap...I shouldn't have told you that. I should NOT have told you that. Chromie is so going to kill me!", she whimpered. Illidan pulled her closer to him, and lifted her chin.

"What...do...you...mean...when...you...say...that...they...will...imprison...me...for...ten...thousand...years?", he growled, emphasizing every word. "Who is going to imprison me?". Alyssa whimpered again.

"Malfurion and Tyrande. Everyone will demand that you should be executed for creating a new Well, and "collaborating" with Aszara and the demons, but Malfurion will convince them that you should just be imprisoned for life.", she blurted out again before she was able to stop her self.

"How very gracious of him", he muttered sarcastically. Alyssa nodded.

"Yeah, it was very cruel of him to let you rot in a hole for that long, when he he could have just banished you along with the rest of the Highborn. He just tossed you in there, and threw away the key, riding off into the sunset with Tyrande, who he then left her all alone to clean up the mess the War of the Ancients left, for millennia at a time, while he slept and visited the Emerald Dream. **SOMEBODY STOP ME PLEASE!"** , she cried out in despair. Illidan could tell that she was speaking the truth from her aura. What perplexed him was how did she know all that.

"How do you know all this Alyssa?", he asked her, a bit calmer this time.

"Because I come from the future, I was sent here by the Bronze dragonflight to help them retrieve the Dragon Soul", she blurted out again, before she could stop herself.

"Who, and what are you, girl?", he demanded.

"I am Princess Alyssa Sunstrider, a Blood Elf, daughter of the last son of the High Elven Sunstrider dynasty and heir apparent of the throne of Quel'Thalas, when I become of age in ninety three years. I am a descendant of the Highborn who left Kalimdor, that is what this land was named after it broke apart at the Sundering, and settled at the continent on other side of the ocean.", she explained against her will. "Please Illidan, don't ask me anymore questions, I have damaged this timeline enough as it is.", she pleaded with the Night Elf.

"Too hell with this timeline, my very freedom is at stake here. How far from the future are you? Why do you need the dragon soul for? What is happening in the future? And what did you mean, when you said that Maiev is going to be my warden. Why would my lover, become my jailer? She cares deeply for me, as I do for her, why would she let me suffer like that?", Illidan prodded on.

"I don't know Illidan, perhaps because she could tell that you were always in love with Tyrande, even after she condemned you to that horrible fate, and continued to carry a torch for her for ten thousand years. She became so obsessed with you, that she chased you all the way to Outland, just to throw you back to jail. She was in love with you, and you kept running after Tyrande. It's true what the Human's say. 'Hell hath no fury, than a woman scorned'. **WHY DO I KEEP REVEALING THE FUTURE TO YOU? WHAT IS THIS SORCERY? WHO IS DOING THIS TO ME?** ", she screamed to no one in particular.

"Don't worry about that now, girl. Answer the rest of my questions.", Illidan ordered her, and for the next hour, a sobbing Alyssa told him everything she knew from all the History tomes, she had read during her school years. 'Oh why didn't I become a Ranger, just like Halduron begged me to. Why do I have to be such a geek? I wouldn't even know a third of the stuff that I am telling Illidan now.', she thought in desperation. She was bawling her eyes out by the end.

"That's it Illidan, I told you everything I know. By the Light, Nozdormu will fry me for this, and rightly so...", she wailed. Illidan pulled her in his arms and stroke her hair as she sobbed in his shoulder.

"There, there dear, it's not your fault, the surge of magic that burst out of the new Well of Eternity casted a truth spell on you, I can tell from energies emanating out of you and the well. It should dissipate in a few hours. Don't worry, I will not attempt to alter history. I will of course avoid my imprisonment, but I will not interfere with anything else.",...'much...', he silently added and smiled to himself. "As for this Nozdormu, I will protect you from him. What is he anyway?", he asked her.

"Em, a fire-breathing dragon", she sniffed from his shoulder.

"Oh!", he said out loud. 'Crap!', he added silently. "Don't worry about him, my dear. Illidan will take care of him", he kissed the top of her head.

" **ILLIDAN...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?** ", Malfurion bellowed at his twin brother, the moment he arrived at the new Well of Eternity.

"I just saved us all again...brother. That is what I did.", Illidan spat the word "brother", as he regarded the Druid with contempt.

"Yeah, you should be really grateful about that, you conceited, tree hugging, weed smoking, hippie cunt!", Alyssa added, and then clapped both of her hands on her mouth. "I'm sorry Shan'do, I didn't mean that. Yes I did. DAMMIT!", she swore. Illidan snorted.

"You created a new Well of Eternity. What are you trying to do Illidan? Are you going to summon the Legion, and your demon masters back to this world? That is treason, **YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS!**.", Tyrande screeched.

"Oh shut the fuck up you self righteous, cock-teasing bitch!", Alyssa yelled at the moon Priestess. Illidan roared with laughter at that. "He created it, so that you wont have to suffer from the crippling effects of magical withdrawal. Surely, more than half of your population uses arcane magic on a daily basis, do you want to deprive them of that? Besides, it was the Well of Eternity that kept you all young, healthy and thriving for millennia, and it will continue to keep you like that, for millennia to come. Because no matter what you say or do now, you will end up using it. A LOT!", she concluded, and closed her mouth with her hands, a desperate look creeping over her beautiful face. "Forgive me High Priestess, it's a side effect from the creation of the new well.", she pleaded.

"Yes. She speaks only the bitter truth now. It's refreshing, and quite...adorable", Illidan chuckled. Alyssa gave him a dirty look.

"Please Illidan, don't make it worse", Illidan merely shrugged, and Tyrande scoffed in indignation. The Demon Hunter turned towards an extremely attractive Highborn Elf, who was surrounded by armed guards with spears pointed at him. He scowled at that. That particular Highborn and his clan, had turned against Aszara and their kind at great risk of their lives. The openly helped the resistance and fought alongside with them. And now he was treated like a criminal.

"So what have they decided to do with your kin, Dath'Remar? It appears that being a Highborn supersedes your services to the resistance, and you are treated like an enemy.", he asked him. The handsome Elf sighed.

"We are all banished from all Kaldorei lands, along with everyone that favors the use of arcane magic, and refuses to stop using it. We are setting sail in the morning, Illidan. They are so desperate to see us go, that they gave us an entire fleet of ships and tons of gold.", he smirked.

"Take these as well, you will find them most useful in your new found land, wherever that may be.", Illidan tossed two of the vials at him. Dath'Remar's blue eyes lit up in surprise and gasped as soon as he caught them.

"Thank you old friend, I really appreciate this. You will always be remembered with honor among my people.", he smiled at the blind Night Elf. Malfurion, looked at the exchanged alarmed.

"What was that? What did you just give him, Illidan?", he demanded.

"Oh, just a goodbye present. Nothing to concern your self with, Furion", Illidan shrugged callously. Alyssa eyed the Highborn Elf curiously. Then her eyes lit up.

"Hey, your name is Dath'Remar, you're a highborn Elf and you just got banished from your Homeland, right?", she asked the gorgeous blonde. He looked at her as if trying to determine whether she was insane or just plain stupid.

"Yes, miss, I am all that." he humored her.

"Wow, you look a lot like my father!", she exclaimed.

"And who is your father miss?", he asked her intrigued now.

"Your great grandson. He was...", Alyssa was swiftly silenced when Illidan's hand shot around her shoulder and covered her mouth as he pulled her closer to him.

"Don't listen to her. She was standing too close to the well when I created it. It has messed the poor girl's fragile little mind. Not to worry though, it is just a temporary effect. She will be her clever and witty self again in no time.", he kissed the top of her head and stroke her long violet hair as if she was an invalid.

"Illidan, who is this girl, and why are you so affectionate towards her?", A very beautiful Priestess with waist long silver hair, wielding a staff and a very sinister looking umbra crescent, demanded.

"Now there, Dalah'surfal", the Night Elven Priestess's silver eyes grew as large as saucers when Illidan addressed her as "my beloved one". He had never done that before. "This isn't what it looks like. She is just a friend, who helped me a lot today at the Well of Eternity", Illidan raised his hands and took a step away from Alyssa. "Where have you been by the way, my love? One minute you were at the other side of the peak when we stepped out of the portal, and then you were running down the mountain, like a bat out of hell after the waters settled.", he asked his lover. Maiev slowly approached them with a doubtful look in her beautiful eyes. Though Illidan was very attentive towards her and respected her greatly, he has never used any other form of endearment other than "my dear", "sweetheart" or "gorgeous", whenever he addressed her, either in public or when they were alone. Until now, when he used the "taboo" word "love" twice.

"I went to light the brazier in Elune's temple down the peak, to thank her for saving us all. When I returned, you two were both gone.", Illidan rolled his eyes. His lover fanatical devotion toward the moon goddess amused him to no end.

"You're Maiev, right? Wow, your looks can only be compared to Aszara's. Illidan, you lucky dawg, you!", Alyssa tapped his broad chest with the back of her hand. Illidan smiled.

"Aye, she is sight for sore eyes indeed! I remember her beautiful form, all too well. And her aura glows so bright, that I fear that it will consume me whole if I dare look at her for too long.", he pulled his lover close and gave her a searing kiss. Maiev instantly relaxed in his arms and kissed him back. 'Did I always love her so much, or was it only after Alyssa told me everything that had happened in the future. I am going to treat Maiev like a Queen from now own. I will never take her for granted anymore. Her future self must have suffered almost as much as I did in that prison. And she stayed there with me, all that time. She could have found someone else and lived happily with him and whatever children they may have had. Oh, it might have wounded her deeply when I run after Tyrande like a love sick puppy as soon as she released me. No wonder she hunted me down all the way to that alien world. And what did she say, after she killed me at that black temple? That she was nothing without me? Well, it goes both ways, I am nothing without her. The hunt is nothing without the huntress either. We complete each other, I know this now. At least it only took me a year to realize that this time, and not ten millennia!', he mused as he continued to ravage her sweet mouth.

"Hey, there are under aged people here. Get a room you two!", Alyssa chuckled. They broke off and looked at the crowd with a slightly embarrassed look in their faces.

"And this is my cue to bid you all farewell", Dath'Remar said and teleported to the docks where he ordered everyone to board the ships immediately, before Malfurion and Tyrande changed their minds about just letting them go. Everyone who was supposed to leave with them was already camped around the docks, so it didn't take them long to pack up their things and get on the ships. Three hours later, the shores of Kalimdor were just a thin fading line in the horizon.

"Illidan, I'm afraid that I will have to place you under arrest for creating a new Well of Eternity and committing high treason by collaborating with the enemy. But do not worry, I will plead with the judges, and I am sure that they will not condemn you to death.", Malfurion assured his brother.

"So I can rot in prison for all eternity? I think not.", Illidan spat, "I created this damned well for you, so that our race will continue to thrive for eons to come. And I did not betray any of you. I pretended to join the Legion, so I can bring them down from within. And I succeeded at that. Hell, I even slew Mannoroth, with Alyssa's aid."

"No, you joined them to gain more power. You betrayed us all to the demons and created this well to summon them back!", Tyrande screamed at him. Illidan shook his head in disgust.

"I'm the one who is blind, yet you are the ones who cannot see beyond your own self righteousness. You know what? To hell with you both. You deserve each other", he sneered. Then with a mock salute towards them, he put his arms around Maiev and Alyssa and casted them out of there. They materialized at the docks, where all of the ships set to sail out of Kalimdor were docked.

"Illidan, what are you doing here?", Dath'Remar asked him surprised.

"A slight change of plans, old friend. These two lovely ladies and I are coming with you. Unless you two would prefer to be elsewhere?", he asked the two girls.

"I am never letting you out of my sight again, my love", Maiev stated and was rewarded with a sweet kiss by her lover.

"I wouldn't miss this adventure for the world, Illidan!", Alyssa squealed in delight. She was going to witness the most monumental time in her people's long history. The crossing from Kalimdor to the Eastern Kingdoms, and the founding of Quel'Thalas. What more could she ask?

"Perhaps for some leniency, after the stunt you just pulled young lady?", Chromie squeaked in her mind. Alyssa jumped startled. Her aura darkened and Illidan became concerned.

"What is the matter Alyssa?" he asked her. She looked so devastated.

"I'm afraid that I cannot join you in this adventure, after all. My time here is up. I need to leave now. It was a pleasure and a great honor to meet you all!", She bowed at them and turned to leave. Dath'Remar and Maiev looked confused, but Illidan understood.

"Excuse me. I'll be right back", he whispered and followed the young Blood Elf, as she dragged her feet towards the edge of the forest. A tiny female creature, the likes of which he had never seen before in his life, was waiting for her, hands crossed in front of her body, while she tapped her foot on the ground. She was shaking her head at Alyssa, who had reverted back to her Blood Elven form. Though he could not really see her, Alyssa's true image flushed in his mind, a gift from the new Well of Eternity. 'Just like I told her. She can truly give Aszara a run for her money', he thought as he locked her beautiful face, with the deep blue eyes and silky, raven black, waist long hair, in his mind.'

"How could you be so careless Alyssa? What have you done? You have completely changed the timeline. Who knows what will happen now that Illidan is set lose on the world?", the strange creature screeched at the Elven Princess.

"How about he sails away with the love of his life to a new land, so he can build a life with her, away from hypocrisy and bigotry, tiny weird creature?", Illidan demanded, "Alyssa is blameless. The creation of the new Well of Eternity casted a truth spell on her by mistake. She could not help her self when she revealed the future to me. There was nothing either of us could have done.", he explained to the aspect.

"And for the same reason we cannot undo the damage done here. The Well isn't letting us. I suppose I am as much to blame for this whole mess. I should have sent Alyssa back, the moment her mission was completed. Leaving her here was a colossal mistake, that cannot be undone I'm afraid. Oh well", she added callously, I will send you straight back to your own time and home, and I will explain to Nozdormu what happened. He'll understand, its not the first time something like this has happened. I hope that you don't meddle to much in this timeline's history Illidan.", she cocked her head at Illidan, who smiled and nodded at her.

"Do not worry strange little creature, I will not", he assured her, then turned to Alyssa, and cupped her face.

"I cannot thank you enough for your help. Your unwitting interference has changed my life completely for the better. Eshnu-falah-nah, my dear, and may Elune's light, always shine upon you", he whispered, and crushed his lips on hers, taking her breath away. 'Wow', Alyssa thought, 'My very first kiss from a real man, and not a clumsy boy. Well, it's not like he's ten thousand years old yet.', she wrapped her hands around his neck and run her fingers through his black hair, as Illidan pulled her closer to him, one hand tracing her spine, while the other one cupped the back of her head, feeling her silken raven hair. Their kiss lasted for several minutes. Chromie coughed discreetly, and they broke away.

"Forgive me for my boldness little one, I just had to taste you before you left. You are so beautiful, and your aura shines so bright! I will always love Maiev deeply for the rest of my life, and I will commit my self to her and her happiness forever, but I will carry the taste of your life's essence, along with your true image, right here", he placed her small hand on top of his heart. "See you in ten thousand years. That is, if I don't die way before that. Ishnu dal dieb, gorgeous!", he winked at her under his blindfold.

"See you faster than that, I hope. Shorel'aran, handsome!", she smiled and waved at him as he walked back towards the docks, ready to start his journey with the love of his life.

"Time to go home, young one", Chromie smiled at Alyssa, and performed the spell that took her back to her own time and right into her bedroom.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I know that I have probably made a lot of mistakes concerning the events of the Well of Eternity and all the heroes involved, but I am not as familiar with the Night Elven lore, as I am with the Blood Elven one, and everything that has to do with Arthas of course. I don't know how Malfurion got that out of there at the end of the Well of Eternity instance, so I wrote that he used a portal. I know that it doesn't make much sense, but how else could he have gotten them all far away and in a safe distance from the Sundering? Ships would not have helped them.

I do not own anything of Warcraft, other than my own original character, Alyssa.

Enjoy!

XD

P.S: Translations from Darnassian to English:

Shan'do = honored teacher

Dalah'surfal = My beloved one

Eshnu-falah-nah = Farewell in Darnassian

Ishnu dal dieb = Good fortune to your family

Shorel'aran =Farewell in Thalassian


	2. Home?

**Author's Note:** Sorry for taking this long to update this story. I will try to make more regular updates in the future.

* * *

Home?

Alyssa did materialize in a bedroom, but it was definitely not her own. At least not the same from the one she knew. It was much larger, and more lavishly decorated. She was still in Quel'Thalas, but it was not the same war ravaged and impoverished kingdom. This was the pre-Scourge one, strong and prosperous, where arcane magic flowed in abandon, wealth and prosperity was shamelessly flaunted, and the people were happy and carefree. 'Curious', she thought as she approached the balcony. Instead of overlooking the court of the Sun, like she expected, the balcony stretched out to a place that in her own timeline was abandoned, save for the malfunctioning arcane guardians and the wretched. But that was before, now she was greeted by the lavish park and the emaculate buildings surrounding Dawning lane. There were no wretched or ruined arcane guardians, but just regular folk going about their business. It was late in the evening, Dawning lane, the surrounding buildings and the park were lit with magical bright crystals, arcane purple though, and not green, indicating that they were not fueled by fel magic. She saw people locking the buildings and heading towards Falconwing square. 'So they are public sector buildings, just like before the war. Those people are civil servants who had just finished their late shifts and are now joining the festivities at the square. But what are they celebrating? And why haven't my memories being altered to remember this timeline? Is this Nozdormu's idea of punishing me for changing the timeline? To tiptoe my way through all of this, always worrying that a slip of the tongue might have me branded as insane?', she wondered. Falconwing square was decorated with many different colored lights, balloons, wreaths and lanterns, and the people were drinking, singing and dancing. Alyssa noticed a small leather bound book with golden writing on the desk under a window, and she went to pick it up. "Princess Alyssa Sunstrider's calendar", it wrote in the front. There was a red silken ribbon attached on one end. She opened the book at the marked pages and read.

Eve of Founding day

Noon:

\- Arrival of the Guardian Clan and the Eastern Kingdoms' royalty and nobles.

\- Formal Lunch.

Sunset:

\- Prayer at the Cathedral to commemorate those fell during the long journey.

\- King's speech at the court of the Sun, followed by dinner and celebrations.

Mid Evening:

\- Diner with the nobles and the clergy

Founding Day

Morning:

\- Breakfast

Mid morning

\- Parade

-Initiation of the three day Festival

Noon:

\- Barbecue in the Royal Gardens.

Early Evening:

\- Dinner and Ball.

'Hm...looks like a full schedule', Alyssa chuckled and put the calendar down. She felt really tired, and thought it prudent to take a hot bath and go straight to bed, leaving the exploration of this whole new world for the next day. An hour later, she was fast asleep.

* * *

 _She was in Kalimdor again, at the edge of the forest, near the makeshift docks. Chromie had disappeared, only Illidan was there. And he was kissing her just like before. Only this time, his hands left her waist and hair, and started to explore her body. She was writhing and moaning against him, her hands tracing the rippling muscles of his arms, chest and back. He growled in her mouth, and started to trace hot kisses along her jawline and neck. He lifted her up against him, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pinned her against the tree, grabbed her white linen robe with both hands, and ripped it off her. She gasped, as the cool air of what will later be called "the Bay of Storms", caressed her body, sending chills up her spine. Illidan's mouth captured her nipple, while his hand squeezed her rear._

 _His other hand copped her other breast and his thumb rolled around the nipple. Alyssa moaned and arched her back at him, encouraging him to continue. His hand left her breast and travelled south tracing her toned abdomen, resting between her legs. He stoked the inside her thighs and started to to rub and press her sensitive spot over the thin white cotton fabric. Alyssa whimpered, and started to grind her body against his hand. His clever fingers increased their pace and soon Alyssa felt the world explode around her._

* * *

Alyssa woke up with a start, drenched in sweat. 'Wow, where in the nether did that come from? He is ten thousand years old now, that is if he is still alive, and madly in love with Maiev. What is wrong with me?', she shook her head and got up. It was dawn, so she figured that there was no point going back to bed. So she got ready for the day. There were a lot of things she needed to do, the most important being to discover how different this new timeline was from her own. It was obvious to her that there was no Scourge invasion, did that mean that her grandfather was still alive and ruling Quel'Thalas? Were her parents still alive? She might even see them as soon as she leaves her rooms, she needed to be prepared for that, and not look very surprise or over emotional. If Arthas did not march against Quel'Thalas, was Sylvanas still the Ranger General? Did Lor'themar never lose his eye? Is he still Sylvanas' second in command? And where does that leave Halduron? Third in command and patrolling the borders of Zul'Aman? Or Lor'themar may be doing that. One thing's for sure, they would definitely be much happier, away from the bureaucracy and boring politics, doing what they were born and bred to do for centuries. What about Rommath? Is he still here in Silvermoon, or in Dalaran? Did Liadrin make the transition from Priestess to Paladin? So many new things to discover, Alyssa couldn't wait. She walked to her walk in wardrobe to look for a day dress. She picked the least extravagant and changed quickly. 'Do High Elven princesses walk around with their hair down? Well this one does.', she shrugged as she brushed it to smoothen it a little, put on a comfortable pair of slippers and walked out the door. 'New world, here I come! I wonder how long I going to last before I end up at the Silvermoon Institute for the Profoundly Bewildered. Would they lock a princess in there, or will they confine me to my room? Or in an attic with the windows magically sealed? They may not want to risk exposure, so the palace dungeons it is.', she chuckled as she walked towards the end of the corridor.

A ramp spiraled down to the ground floor, and Alyssa walked down towards the main palace, the only part that was still left standing in her timeline. She knew that the library was still there, the location hasn't changed in eight thousand years, since Dath'Remar founded Silvermoon City and built the palace to house his large family. She sighed. Large? Yes! Cursed? Most definitely! Her entire dynasty and about a third of the Quel'Thalas' population was plagued by a mysterious illness, that was first contracted when they landed at the shores of Lordaeron. The exact source still remained a mystery. Many went mad and died within weeks. Others, like the Sunstrider bloodline, lived only for a few thousand years and died suddenly after spiraling towards madness for months. That was how Dath'Remar and his children died so many years ago. Thankfully, Anasterian was immune to the disease, but not his two eldest sons. They died before they reached the age of five thousand, and all their children were born with the disease, thus making them unfit to inherit the throne. Who wants a king or queen who goes insane and dies suddenly? Only Anasterian's youngest, inherited his father's immunity, and everyone had high hopes for him to continue the blood line and rule, when the time came. But all he wanted to do, was to leave Quel'Thalas in order to test his talents and powers to their limit, while bedding every female that crossed his path. And he lived like that for centuries on end, much to his father's dismay. Until a raven haired warrior stole his heart and mind.

* * *

She was Quel'Thalas' finest, an amazon, born in a small farm near the borders of Zul'Aman. Her parents, a retired Warrior and a Ranger, didn't have much, but they did everything in their power to not deny their precious daughter anything. She lived a happy life with her elderly parents, she was quite content spending the rest of their lives with them. She had not decided what to do with her self yet, so she helped them around the farm. Until the Trolls came. Resources were running low within the borders of Zul'Aman, and the farm across the lake looked quite tempting. Surely, the small Elven family will not starve if they stole their grain and animals. Aren't all of them wealthy? They could buy more and survive the winter or at least whatever passed as winter within the borders of Quel'Thalas. Zul'Aman could be buried under a thick blanket of snow and ice, razor sharp winds could be howling around the huts and zigurats, and Quel'Thalas, only a few meters away would be enjoying a mild spring. So no, the Amani Trolls had no qualms ambushing the "rich" Elves, locking them in their own emptied pantry, and stealing their entire livelihood. They could cry to their king for compensation. It was early morning and the young Elf was sent to Tranquillien by her parents, to sell some eggs in the market in the hopes that she would capture a young man's eye.

"Stay for a few days dear, spend some time with your friends, take a nice stroll around the market, have some fun, my love, you don't need to spend all your time here with us, you need to mingle with people your own age from time to time, we will be fine, we can manage the farm during your absence.", her mother urged her.

"Go child, enjoy your self for once, we can take care of things.", her father added. So she mounted her Hawkstrider and rode off to the town. She had a lovely time. She sold her eggs, met up with her friends and flirted with some eligible bachelors. Time flew by and it was time to leave. She knew that something was wrong as soon as she approached the farm. It was dusk, and everything was dark. The lanterns were not lit, and there was no smoke coming from the fire place. She tethered her Hawkstrider and run in the house. It was dark, cold, and empty, her parents were nowhere to be seen.

"Minn'da, Ann'da?", she called. No response. 'They must be at the storeroom or the stables', she reasoned. But the stables were completely void of life, the animals had disappeared and not only she didn't find her parents at the storeroom, but the grain was gone. Dread crept up the young Elf's spine, she knew that something horrible has happened to her parents, the Amani border was just across the lake, too close for comfort. 'But there hasn't been a raid in decades, not since way before I was born, why would they decide to attack now?', she wondered, as she frantically continued to search for her parents. She returned to the house to light a lantern and get her father's sword, so that she could continue to search for them at the cherry orchard. There was no sign of them in the field or the small pasture. The next step was to ride to the Farstrider Enclave, close by, to ask for help. After she lit the lantern, she went to the fire place where the sword usually hung. But it wasn't there. And neither was her mother's bow and quiver. The only other thing around the house that was sharp enough to use as a weapon was the meat cleaver in the pantry. So she run there, but found it locked. She turned the key and pushed the door. But the door didn't open all the way. Something was behind it. She managed to squeeze in, and illuminated the room. The shelves were completely empty, the smoked ham, and ducks that were hanging from the sealing were gone. And so were the sausages, the beef jerky and the cheeses. She turned the lantern towards the floor to see what was blocking the door. And she screamed. Lying in a pool of their own blood were her parents, pierced by Amani arrows. They were wounded and locked in the pantry so that they could not run for help, giving time for the Amani to return to their camp. And they bled to death. She screamed for hours over their bodies, shaking and hugging them. It took everything she had to get up, grab the meat cleaver, mount her Hawkstrider and ride to Farstrider's Enclave for help. The Rangers were immediately mobilized, they combed the area, and identified personal items and animals that belonged to the unfortunate family in the nearby Amani camp. The culprits were immediately surrounded and promptly slaughtered. Justice was done. But the young Elf could not return home. It wasn't fear that prevented her from doing that, but all the happy memories she had shared with her beloved parents in the small farm, and knowing that there will be no more of them was just too painful. So she sold the deeds, and moved to Silvermoon city.

'Had I been there, had I been trained as a warrior just like my father, I would have been able to help them fend off the Trolls. I was good with the sword, I should started the training four years ago when I became of age.', she mentally chastised herself. Training as a Ranger, like her mother, was out of the question, she was terrible at it. So she signed up for Warrior training. And she trained for years, day and night, for hours on end with no breaks, no distractions. She fought time and time again against the Amani, and even travelled to other lands to offer her assistance wherever it was needed. Trolls had many tribes and their numbers were great. Their settlements spanned from Zul'Aman to the north, all the way to Zul'Gurub in the South. Lordaeron was plagued by them, as Trolls would occasionally pour out of the Hinterlands and attack the settlements at Hillsbrad Foothills. Stromgarde suffered as well, since the Arathi Highlands were well within the Forest Trolls' grasp. The Khaz'Modan Mountain Trolls, harassed the Dwarves to no end, and even the Kingdom of Stormwind suffered from raids by the Gurubashi Trolls from Stranglethorn. And the young warrior unleashed hell upon all of them. She lived like that for centuries, returning to Quel'Thalas on occasion, to deal with the Amani whenever they decided to stir up trouble. Until she visited Dalaran. She did not want to go. She had better things to do, like stab Trolls across the Eastern Kingdoms. But she was a Knight General now, one of the most high ranking Elven officers, and with high rank, came great responsibility. Like attending pointless and boring festivals and parties that promoted cooperation and friendship between the different races of the Eastern kingdoms. So here she was, at the Purple Parlor of the Violet Citadel, mingling with the Magi of the Kirin'Tor. She was even forced to forgo the red and black plates, mail and leather of her uniform, for a formal gown. It was long and red with gold trimmings, the colors of Quel'Thalas. The neck line was too deep for her taste, only two thin straps were holding it in place, and it clung to her curves a bit to tight for her liking. It was backless, opening from the knees down and touching the floor, a tail of red silk trailing behind her. Her hip length silky black hair was pulled up in an elaborate pony tail, and a golden circlet with a ruby stone was fastened around her head, covering her forehead partly. She was a perfect specimen of Elven beauty, but she would rather be wearing her armor and leading her troops against the Trolls. She heard that the Prince of Quel'Thalas would be making an appearance, and that triggered her curiosity. In all the centuries she had served the king, she never once laid her eyes upon the crown prince. Either he was not there, whenever she reported at the Sunfury Spire, or he would visit when she was elsewhere. He has fought against the Trolls on occasion, but they never where at the same place, the same time. So when he was announced she craned her neck to get a glimpse of him.

"Arch Mage Crown Prince Kael'Thas Sunstrider of Quel'Thalas", a guard announced. And the most gorgeous Elf she has ever laid eyes on, walked through the doors. She could have been knocked over by a feather. Yes, her race was blessed with good looks, but this was just ridiculous! It wasn't just the beauty of his face that stunned her. It was everything about him. Tall, muscular, confident, but most importantly, friendly and approachable. He smiled as he walked up to Aegwyn to bow and kiss her hand. He then started to mingle with all the guests.

"Knight General.", she heard a voice behind her. Arch Mage Antonidas, a member of the council of six, approached her. "You told me that you have never had the chance to meet the Crown Prince of your own homeland. Allow me to rectify this omission. Come with me please.". The General groaned inwardly and followed him. What could she possibly say to the Prince? She would make a fool of herself, she was but a commoner who rose through the ranks out of pure talent. She had no idea about etiquette and politics, she was a warrior first and foremost, bowing to royalty and making small talk was just not her thing. Especially when she found said royalty extremely attractive and way out of her league and reach. He was not one of her peers who she can woo to her bed with a single glance. Should the nobles back home got wind that a lowborn General got involved or even flirted with the Crown Prince, they would make her life difficult. And king Anasterian would be forced to demote her or even expel her from her order. And where would that leave her then? Being a warrior was all she knew. They were now before the Prince. He was deep in conversation with Arch Mage Modera.

"Prince Kael'thas. Allow me to introduce you to one of your most revered war heroes, Knight General Lana'thel Trollreaper.", Antonidas introduced Lana'thel. Kael turned his head and his eyes grew wide upon sight of her. 'By the Sunwell, she is a goddess! No mortal female can possibly be this beautiful. She is exquisite, a vision of heaven. Where did she get those eyes? They are like flaming sapphires! And those hair, black is a very rare color in our race, she is truly blessed to have such a beautiful obsidian shade. How can a warrior keep it so long and silky? Clearly she's got more than warrior skills under her belt, if she can maintain her appearance so well. And I would definitely want to get under her belt.', he sniggered inwardly at the last thought. Lana'thel curtsied, dipping low before him, much to Kael's delight as he got a clear view of her ample bosom. 'Impressive, most impressive indeed! Her entire body is absolutely divine!', he smiled at her as she looked up and locked her eyes with his.

"Your Highness!", she whispered. Her voice sounded like music to his ears. Sweet, melodious and cultured.

"Knight General Trollreaper! It is a great pleasure to make your acquaintance. I have heard so much about your victories over the Trolls. You truly are worthy of the title "Trollreaper". You make our people extremely proud to have such a brave and powerful daughter within our family.", Kael dipped his head and brought her knuckles to his lips. The wet warmth of his sensual lips, sent chills up Lana'thel's spine. 'Light, her skin is like silk', Kael mused as he held on to her hand, placing his other hand on top of her's. "Please, walk with me, and tell me all about your great victories over the Trolls.", he smiled at her, and lead her towards the terrace, hanging from her every word.

* * *

Alyssa smiled as she recalled the story of how her parents met all those years ago, a few months before the start of the first war. Kael'Thas pursued her relentlessly, but Lana'thel was not one to surrender so easily, especially to someone with the Prince's reputation with the ladies. She may have been smitten by his good looks, his kindness towards others, his willingness to help those in need, and the vast knowledge he was eager to impart to whoever asked, but she did not surrender to him. At least not immediately and definitely not completely even after their union. It was a stormy affair, they often clashed heads about everything, but they would make up really fast.

She finally arrived at the library. It was still very early in the morning, no one was around. She went to the history section and found the two documents she was looking for. A journal about the history of Azeroth, and the genealogy of the Sunstrider dynasty. She scanned through the second journal first, in case she run into another member of the royal family. Dath'Remar was still the founder of Quel'Thalas and the Sunstrider dynasty. And he was still king? She looked at the rest of the names. So many new additions, and so many still alive.

'How is this even possible? Aren't we all cut off from the World Tree? In the original timeline Anasterian was the oldest of our kind, at the age of three thousand, and he was pushing through his last century. What could have possibly happen to prolong everyone's life? Did they discover an alternative? Does that mean that Illidan and Maeiv are still alive? Did he have something to do with this? That would not surprise me, he is very cunning and resourceful. Hm, so many new things to investigate.' That made Alyssa very happy, having so many of her very very very old relatives alive, also meant that Illidan stirred them away from the hill between Tirisfal Glades and Silverpine forest where the disease was believed to have started. Two names made her absolutely ecstatic. Her parents were still alive and well. However, the journal did not inform her about their whereabouts. 'Is Ann'da is still in Dalaran and Minn'da still fighting Trolls and Orcs all over the Eastern Kingdoms just like before the third war? And where are Illidan and Maeiv?', she wondered. She picked up the second journal to find out, and began to scan through it. But she didn't go far in her reading.

"Alyssa, what are you doing up so early?", Alyssa looked up, and her heart stopped. She may have just discovered that he was still alive, but to see him standing before her, was truly a great shock for her. There stood Prince Kael'Thas Sunstrider, her father. Last time she saw him, she was only seven. It was right after he was forced to destroy the Sunwell, and was preparing to march south with a great portion of the army, to join the rest of the Alliance forces in the war against the Scourge. He looked very different back then. Pale, thin, depressed and broken. But now he was the embodiment of health, power, beauty and confidence. And he looked very happy and content. He was leaning on a pillar, hands crossed in front of him, smiling lovingly at his daughter. Alyssa run and hugged him, almost toppling him over.

"Ann'da...!", she cried and buried her face in his chest, sobbing. Kael was stunned.

"Woah sweetheart, what's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost.", he asked concerned, and cupped her face, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. He frowned at something and leaned down to her. "Something is different about you. I detect a different kind of magic from you. The kind that emanates from time distortions. Have you been be visited by the Bronze Dragon flight last night.?", he asked her. Alyssa bit her lip. She should have expected that, Kael was one of the most powerful sorcerers of his time, of course he would detect something like that. She needed to tell him, she trusted him, she knew that he wont tell anyone. He would be fascinated by it and he could help her a lot with this timeline with all the different family members she was going to meet for the first time and all the changes in history. She didn't have to worry that she will be changing history, that has already happened. This was the present, the future has not happened yet.

"Ann'da, I will tell you everything, but you need to promise me that you will not speak a word about this to anyone.", she implored her father.

"Of course, honey, you can trust me. Come, lets sit at one of the private studies, I'll cast a spell, so no one can overhear us.", he smiled at his daughter and they headed towards one the studies. As soon as he casted the spell, he sat at the couch next to her.

"All right love, tell me what happened.", he said. And Alyssa recounted everything that transpired the day before. That was after she informed him about Azeroth's alternate history. Kael was beyond stunned. Devastated would be a better word. How could he have screwed up his and everyone else's life so much in the other timeline? He was the crown prince, the heir of the throne, and not only he wasn't there when his kingdom and his father needed him the most, but he led a significant portion of his people to a wild goose chase at a different world. He was responsible for the death of his beloved Lana'thel and so many of his closest friends. He became an addict, attacked the Draenei, a race that had already suffered a lot at the hands of the Legion and the fel Orcs. He captured a being of pure Light and had his people do unspeakable things to him. He even allied him self with an eredar and tried to help him enter this world, betraying thus his people and the rest of Azeroth. It's no wonder that Lor'themar declared him a traitor, signed his execution order and demanded his head. He deserved it. He put his head in his hands and groaned. 'By the Light, how could I have turned into a power hungry, crazed fel junkie? How could I be responsible for the loss of lives of so many of my people and my beloved? How could I just abandon my only child in a ruined kingdom and go chasing waterfalls?', he asked himself. He felt a small hand on his back.

"Don't be so hard on your self, Ann'da. Those were different times, desperate times, full of violence, evil and despair. There was no leader or general who hadn't made colossal mistakes during those times. The Legion and the Scourge were attacking almost at the same time, while the Horde and the Alliance fought more with each other, than with the real enemies of Azeroth. Everyone went crazy back then, starting with Arthas Menethil. And our people suffered the most, because we had our racial addiction to deal with on top of everything else during those dark times. You had to deal with a lot. The death of your father, the destruction of your kingdom and the Sunwell, and when you tried to make things right and help the Alliance against the Scourge, you run in to that inbred bigot, Garithos, who not only treated you very badly, but also tried to execute you all. You believed in Illidan and followed him, but Illidan was not able to even help himself by then, his mind was gone, thanks to his imprisonment for ten thousand years and the fel magic of Shadowmoon Valley. It was the same magic that messed with your mind and common sense, and your addiction forced you do the things you did in Netherstrom. All that made you vulnerable to Kil'Jaeden's manipulation. You were not in your right mind.", she whispered words of comfort at her father. Kael sighed and took his daughter's hand.

"Sweetheart, no words can ever describe the gratitude I feel towards you. By revealing Illidan the future, you saved thousands of lives. The Eastern Kingdoms stand. And the races of Kalimdor are faring well too. You should be proud about what you did for us all, I know that I am. Now about this timeline. It looks like Illidan did change a lot of things for the better. Our ancestors did not land at the shores of Lordaeron, but at the island of Quel'Danas. It was our first home. Our king and Illidan created the Sunwell, and then they headed to the mainland and founded Silvermoon city after the Highborn pushed back the Amani. It was less bloody though, they did manage to strike a deal with the Trolls, whose great empire had crumbled years earlier. Since their population was so much smaller than ours due to warfare and famine, they agreed to settled in the south east. Their borders start south of the Farstrider retreat and end just north of Tyr's Hand. The lands east of the Farstrider Enclave belong to them. That didn't stop them from raiding over the years. They may no longer be responsible for the death of your grandparents, but we still fought with them many times. Your mother still became a Warrior after Illidan's suggestion. He was visiting the Farstrider's Enclave, and was patrolling with them very close to hour grandparent's farm, when they spotted the Amani lurking too close to the farm. And they were pushed back. However, it appears like we are about to clash with the Trolls once again. Our scouts say that they are stirring up trouble, something about a new leader organizing them. Reports from all over Azeroth are the same as well. The Trolls are uniting under a single leader. And that is never a good thing. There are many similarities with the alternate timeline. The Orc invasion you talked about? I'm afraid that it did came to pass, though this time Stormwind never fell. Illidan spearheaded the defensive, along with Anduin Lothar, Alleria Windrunner, Tyraleon, your mother, me, and many other nations and races. Twice, they were pushed back, and in the end we did place them in interment camps for their own good, just like in your timeline. Until a young Orc, Thrall, from the Frostwolf clan came out of Alterac valley and freed them all. They all sailed for Kalimdor, and never bothered us again. Illidan did mention that he knew that the human Mage Medivh was possessed by Sargeras, but could not separate him from him, no matter how much he tried. In the end Medivh sent every minion he had to fight and distract him, while he opened the Dark Portal. He did however stop Ner'Zhul from opening so many portals to other worlds, thus keeping that world from breaking apart. He never did explain how he knew that the dark Shaman was going to do that, but he did say that any such attempt would have destroyed the planet. He went after the Orc, but he escaped to another world. ou already know what happened to him, right?", he raised a knowing eyebrow at his a daughter.

"He escaped to the Legion's home world, where Kil'Jaeden ripped him into pieces and then tore his soul apart, turning him into wraith, and then imprisoned him in Northrend. Does that mean that Arthas became the Lich King?", Alyssa asked. Kael smiled and shook his head.

No, my dear, and I'm surprised that such a thing happened in your timeline. Arthas was always too good and pure of heart to lose his mind and become corrupted. Nothing like that happened here. There was never a Scourge invasion. We never heard from Ner'Zhul again. Now I know why. Come to think about it, Kel'Thuzad disappeared all of a sudden about twelve years ago. I suspect that Illidan had something to do with this. The Legion did try to invade ten years ago, but we took care of that with Illidan and his demon hunters spearheading the assault", Kael informed Alyssa.

"How did that happen? Was Archimonde summoned with the use of the book of Medivh? How was it taken from Dalaran this time? In my timeline Arthas sacked the city to get it. Did someone steal it?", Alyssa asked.

"It appears so. We have yet to discover the culprit. At least we managed to push the Legion back. It was awful Alyssa, a lot of good people died.", Kael shuddered, as he recalled the battle at Mt. Hyjal.

"So what is happening now? This is Azeroth after all, there is always doom lurking around every corner.", Alyssa was wondering if Deathwing has showed his ugly face.

"Well, about ten years ago, right after we defeated the Legion, Illidan and his people left Quel'Thalas again in search of Xaxas. He said that he suspected that Neltharion is planning something awful, and it would be wise to stop him, before things get really ugly. We haven't heard from them since. But we always hope that they will show up for Founding Day.", Kael informed his daughter.

"Well, lets hope they come this year. I would love to meet up with Illidan again, and see how much he has changed. Well, since things are going so well in Azeroth you might as well, tell me about what nations are still left standing in Azeroth, and who are their rulers. Also, I need to know the names of all of my new relatives, and see their pictures if possible. I'm also supposed to know the royal council, the nobles and the commanding officers of our army and navy.", Alyssa stated.

"Well, you know that Dath'Remar is the king, and not my father. Ha! I cannot even imagine your grandfather on the throne. Anyhow, our family is quite big, so the ruling council is primarily comprised by the senior members of our dynasty. And you have to be at least a thousand, to join. So I'm out. Thank the Light!", they both chuckled at that, and Kael went on to provide Alyssa with all the names of the great aunts and uncles who comprised the ruling council, "Your mother is still the Knight General of our Warriors, Sylvanas is the Ranger General, and Liadrin is the Matriarch of the Knights of the Light.", Alyssa raised an eyebrow at that. 'Knights of the Light, not Blood Knights. That's good.', she thought.

"So we have Paladins, how did that happen this time?", she asked her father.

"Well, since we begun to stir away from worshiping Elune, and became closer to the Light, many of our people heeded its call. And when Sir Uther the Lightbringer, begun training Paladins, many of our clergy went to Northshire Abbey and learned from them. Liadrin was the first to go and eventually became head of the new order here. Almost all of the races have them now. Except for the Kaldorei, Orcs, Trolls and Goblins. As for the nations and their leaders. Well, lets see. There is Lordaeron, King Terenas is the ruler, while Arthas leads the armed forces. He is married to Lady Jaina Proudmoore, and they have two daughters. Calia fell in love and married Liam Greymane, the Crown Prince of Gilneas. Genn is still the king, and yes, most of them have turned into Worgen, including the entire royal family. Unfortunately Illidan was not around to prevent that, I reckon he decided that preventing a cataclysm was a much bigger priority than animal control...haha! Alterac still stands, king Perenholde rules it. After the first war, Anduin Lothar rebuilt Stromgarde, retook the Highlands, and became king of the Arathi. He married a Stormwind Warrior from a high ranking nobble family and their daughter commands his army now. Ironforge is ruled by Magni Bronzebeard, the Dwarves of Grim Batol did resettled at Aerie Peak. The Blackrock Dwarves are doing quite well at the Blackrock Mountain, Illidan managed to prevent them from digging too deep, so they did not wake up Ragnaros and all the horrors you described, And the lands around it are left unscarred, just forests and green fields everywhere. No Burning Steppes, Searing Gorge and Badlands in this timeline. Or Blasted lands for that matter. Gnomeregan was lost, most of the Gnomes moved to Ironforge, Gelbin Megatorque is their leader. Stormwind has recovered from the first war, the entire land is prospering. Llane Wrynn is the king, Illidan managed to brake Gul'Dan's control over Garona Halforcen, so the Human king was never assassinated. Taria is the queen consort, and Varian the crown prince. There was no Mason's guild riot in this timeline, since the city was never destroyed, Tiffin is very much alive, they have Anduin of course, and a daughter, Alana. Oh, and Varian also has a younger sister, Elena, she is married to Prince Edmond, Perenholde's eldest son. She has a twin brother, Steven, he is married to Tess, King Greymane's daughter. The Kalimdor rulers are the same as the ones you told me from your timeline. Thrall is still the Warchief though, not Hellscream. Garosh rules the Mag'har Orcs in Draenor. A lot of Draenei left Draenor with Velen, and settled at the islands off the western coast of Kalimdor, South East of Nordrasil. As for the Goblins, no one really cares who rules them. Each cartel has a different gang lord." Kael shrugged at the last bit.

"Are we still part of the Lordaeron Alliance?", Alyssa asked. Kael nodded.

"Of course, in this timeline Garithos was banished from Lordaeron for daring to openly criticizing Prince Arthas and Jaina for being very friendly with us. I heard that he is not welcome anywhere. He found a place south of Grim Batol, by the coast, and built a shack there.", both Kael and Alyssa laughed at that.

"So these are the major key players of this timeline. Now let me show you pictures of all your relatives, before you make a fool of your self.", and Kael spent an hour helping his daughter learn all the names of her relatives and learning some details about them. Then, they went to look for Lana'thel and have breakfast with her. They both agreed that it was a good idea to inform her about the alternate timeline, she could really help Alyssa, when Kael was not around. Seeing her mother alive and well and not an undead Darkfallen servant of the Lich King, was overwhelming for poor Alyssa. She jumped at her and hugged her tightly refusing to let go, while sobbing uncontrollably again. It took an hour for Kael to disentangle his daughter from her stunned mother and explain to her what happened. Thankfully, they were in an empty parlor at the time, and no one witnessed all the drama. Needless to say that Lana'thel was shocked and appalled that she was turned into a San'Lyen by the Lich King, but understood that there wasn't much she could have done to prevent the destruction she caused, while under the Lich King's thrall. She agreed to help her daughter not make a fool of herself with the rest of the relatives and the guests by not remembering crucial details of each and everyone's lives, or blurting out something completely wrong and inappropriate. It was nearing noon, and they all went to get ready before the guests started to arrive. Alyssa's outfit was sprawled on the bed for her, and her maids helped her get ready. Red and gold robes with matching accessories, no surprise there, the color of Quel'Thalas. Alyssa walked to the throne room flanked by her parents who constantly whispered what was expected of her, how she was supposed to greet the king, her grandparents and the rest of the relatives. Dath'Remar looked surprisingly good for a fifteen thousand year old Elf, and so did his royal consort, Maelena. Alyssa and her parents bowed before them, then the ruling council and finally Anasterian and his wife, Arleana. It took all of Alyssa's control to prevent herself from running to hug her grandparents, she had missed them so. She met her grandparents from her mother's side, Maedonar and Tylza, for the first time. They were amazing. Kael, Lanathel and Alyssa took their place next to them and her two uncles and their families and waited for the first guests to arrive.

"High General Illidan Stormrage, Supreme Commander of the forces of Quel'Thalas, head of the Demon Hunter order, and co leader of the Guardian Clan.", the guard announced.


	3. Reunion

**Author's Note:** I hope that posting two new chapters will rectify my mistake.

26/02/2016. I changed a few more things.

* * *

Reunion

Alyssa was bouncing on her toes. 'I can't believe that I get to see him again so soon', she grinned. And there he was, looking just as fierce, just as intimidating and just as ruggedly handsome, as the first time she saw him at Zin-Azshari. He was no longer bare chested and footed, he wore a simple sleeveless leather tunic over his leather trousers, and a pair of soft leather boots adorned his feet. The twin blades of Azzinoth were fastened behind his back. He still styled his hair the same, and remained clean shaven, as opposed to the other Kaldorei males back in Kalimdor. But he hated them, so there was no reason to follow their grooming styles. He walked towards the throne with long confident strides, followed by a very large group of Kaldorei and Quel'dorei Demon Hunters. Other class specializations could be seen among them. Paladins, Warriors, Rangers, Rogues, Priests, Magi and Warlocks walked next to the Demon Hunters.

"He scouts for new recruits every century, quite a lot of Quel'dorei have become Demon Hunters over the years. The Kaldorei ones are all his descendants. He and Maiev had many children, who in turn married High Elves. Their clan is very big, not all of them are here. Illidan sends them to different missions all over Azeroth. They are like nomads. They rarely stay in Quel'Thalas for long.", Kael whispered at Alyssa.

"But where is Maiev?", she asked her father.

"I have no clue, she should be here, they always attend our events together.", he shrugged. Illidan had reached the throne. He stood attention and saluted Dath'Remar. The rest of his followers followed suit.

"Illidan, welcome old friend!", Dath'Remar stood and grabbed Illlidan's forearm, in a military greeting.

"It's great to see you too, your majesty. It's been a while.", Illidan smiled.

"Indeed, where have you been?", the king asked his general.

"Investigating suspicious cult activity at first. The Twilight Hammer cult has been increasing in number over the pas ten years. Those particular Warlocks were definitely up to something. My spies discovered that they are working towards the destruction of this world and many others, in the form of a Cataclysm brought upon us by Xaxas. We pursued them and their masters relentlessly, the conspirators are spread all over this world. There was a large concentration in Grim Batol, the Twilight Highlands in general, Blackrock Mountain and the surrounding area, Loch Modan, Tanaris, Silithus and many more. We exterminated them and their masters, however there are still thousands at large, as well as most of the Black Dragonflight, the Ogre Cho'gall and many others. We have managed to stall Xaxas' plans to unleash a cataclysm so far, but I'm afraid that if we don't find him soon and slay him, the consequences will be dire. All evidence point towards the involvement of at least two old gods, C'Thun and N'Zoth. Yogg' Saron may be involved as well. And they plan to unleash all sorts of foul creatures on Azeroth. They have agents and spies everywhere. From Orgrimmar to Stormwind. With your permission, I would like to inform all the leaders about this, both Alliance and Horde, and the neutral factions as well. Already, Maiev has gone to Moon Glade to discuss this situation with the leaders of the Cenarion Circle, their Druids could prove invaluable.", Illidan informed the Sun King, both sneering when the Demon Hunter mentioned the Druids. Their hatred for Malfurion still run deep.

"This is a very dire situation, it's fortunate that all the Eastern Kingdoms' leaders will be here within the hour, we can inform them then. The neutral factions of Kalimdor need to be informed, I will send emissaries to the Exodar and Darnassus immediately.", the king frowned lightly when he mentioned Darnassus, " As for informing Thrall and the rest of his faction, I will need to confer with the rest of the Alliance leaders. For now you and your people should rest and enjoy the festivities.", Dath'Remar told Illidan, who bowed his head briefly and turned to go and stand with the rest of the court, while signaling to his people that they could go outside and enjoy them selves. He headed to where Kael'Thas and his family were standing since they have been friends for centuries. He looked up and when he saw who was standing between Kael and Lana'thel, his eyebrows shot up, and his body jerked backwards slightly. Then a happy smile graced his handsome features. His little Priestess had finally appeared. He knew of course, that Kael had a daughter seventeen years ago, he was waiting for her birth all his life, but he had never laid his "eyes" upon her, since she lived in Dalaran most of her life, and he hardly ever visited that place, since his duty send him all over Azeroth for centuries at a time. Now, he could tell by her aura, and the time distortion magic that was emanating off her, that she has just recently returned from the time travelling incident that had changed his life to the better, and was eager to be alone with her and tell her everything that he's been up to all these years. He was looking forward to this reunion for ten millenia, all he wanted to do now, was to pull her in his arms , but he controlled him self. How bizarre and awkward it would look, if the happily married High General of Quel'Thalas suddenly lift a princess in the air, squeeze her in his arms and twirl her around. Especially one he had never met before. Who was ten thousand years younger than him. Who is younger than his last great great great...great grandchild. No, he loved Maiev with all his being, he would not betray his vows to her, he may have wanted Alyssa like a mad man ten thousand years ago, but he was not a young man any more. He will control himself around her. Besides, her father is one of his closest friends, how could he defile his only daughter? What kind of a sick bastard would that make him? No, he will keep a certain distance, and treat her the same way as he treats his own grandchildren. 'I bet she's gonna love that', he chuckled inwardly. He walked up to Kael and grabbed his forearm to greet him.

"Kael, it's been years", he said.

"Indeed, old friend, way too many. You remember my beloved wife, Lana'thel, correct?", Kael asked him.

"Of course I do. My lady!", he said as he kissed her hand.

"General Stormrage, it is good to see you again. I believe that you have never met out daughter before. Allow me to introduce you to her. This is pride and joy, Alyssa", Lana'thel informed him with a knowing smile. Illidan bowed his head and brought Alyssa's hand to his mouth.

"Your Highness, it's an extreme pleasure to meet you", he said as his lips touched her knuckles. Alyssa shivered, remembering his kisses from the day before.

"General Stormrage, it is a great honor to finally meet you, I have heard so much about you.", she managed to say with great difficulty.

"All lies, I assure you", he drawled, and all three of them laughed. Any further small talk was cut short, as the Alliance leaders started to appear. First King Perenholde and his family walked in, then the royal family of Gilneas. The loud Bronzebeard clan followed, along with High Tinker Megatorque and his family. King Anduin Lothar and his Queen Consort, Grace walked in the throne room, along with their daughter, Diana and her husband, Desmond, second son of king Perenholde. Their two children followed behind them. Alyssa was happy to see that so many people who have died young in her own timeline, were now alive and very happy. King Lothar, being the brightest example. She leaned towards Illidan, who was standing next to her.

"Did you save his life?", she whispered at him.

"Yes, Ogrim Doomhammer was not happy about that at all. He nearly smashed my head in, instead.", he answered, as they both chuckled silently. The royal family of Stormwind was announced, and Alyssa turned her head to take a good look at them. In her timeline, Varian and Anduin were the only surviving members of the Wrynn royal house, but now she was happy to see that their numbers were much higher. She was shocked when she saw Varian. In her timeline, he was very different. Fierce, powerful, angry, broken and scarred both physically and emotionally. But not here. The dark brooding Warrior/wolf king was replaced by a bright and happy prince who was holding hands with his wife, as their two children followed closely behind them. And he was scar free. At least his face was. His brother Steven was walking behind him, next to Tess. He looked a lot like his brother, only his eyes were brown, instead of blue, and his skin was much darker, just like their mother, Taria. His long brown hair, was tied high up in a pony tail, coppying Varian's style. Alyssa was pleased that Varian looked so happy in this timeline, he was always so bitter in hers, and the only time he ever spoke to her, she had mixed feelings about his attitude.

* * *

Icecrown Citadel, three years ago. Original Timeline.

The fourteen year old Alyssa had run away from the care of the Triumvirate of Silvermoon, and headed to Northrend to search for her mother. She enlisted with the Horde offensive under a fake name by hiding her childish features under a consealment orb. The young princess fought against the Scourge for weeks, and joined in the final assault against Icecrown Citadel. She found her mother at the Crimson Halls, and for a few brief moments Lana'thel was herself again. She recognized and embraced her daughter sobbing. But the reunion was short lived. The Lich King's annoyed voice boomed throughout the halls.

" **Lana'thel, either turn your brat into a San'Lyen now, or I will come down my self and turn her for you, and you DON'T want me to do that!** ", he commanded her. The Blood Queen winced. She smiled at her daughter and stroke her cheeks wiping her tears away. She kissed her forehead, and wiped her own tears.

"This will only hurt a moment, my child. Close your eyes my love, be a good girl and keep very still.", she whispered and sunk her fangs in Alyssa's neck. The other Horde and Alliance Champions were too far away fighting the numerous Darkfallen, who had stormed the Queen's private chambers upon her command. Alyssa was falling into her mother's thrall, she could no longer defend her self, she was too weak to call upon the powers of the Light to save her. Even her shadow form could not help her right now. Though she fought bravely throughout the raid, and dealt some nasty blows on several of the Lich Kings lieutenants, she was completely defenseless against her mother. She was becoming weaker by the minute, soon she would turn and start attacking her comrades. Suddenly, her mother was pulled violently off her neck and pushed to the ground. Alyssa dropped to her knees, holding her neck. She casted a flash heal at it, and drunk a blood replenishing potion from her satchel. She looked up at her savior. There, larger than life, stood the king of Stormwind, with a fierce and menacing expression on his handsome face, wielding an even fiercer and menacing looking sword in his hands.

"Shalamayne...!", she whispered. Varian turned towards her briefly upon hearing the name of his sword and nodded at her.

"Stand back, kid", he growled, and stood between her and her mother, who was rising from the floor, hissing and trying to get back to Alyssa and her life essence.

"Stay away from the child, you blood sucking bitch.", Varian roared, and swung Shalamayne at Lana'thel, decapitating her before she had the chance to enthrall him. Alyssa screamed bloody murder, Varian turned around and knelt next to her attempting to comfort her, while she continued to sob uncontrollably. He pulled her in his arms, and stroke her hair.

"Calm your self, little one. It is over now, she can't hurt you any more. Don't worry, I'll take you down to your Regent Lord, and he will arrange a transport for you back to Quel'Thalas. Were you abducted? Is that how you ended up here?", he asked her, as he lifted her in his arms. Alyssa shook her head.

"No, I enlisted with the Horde offensive, and joined the raiding party. I fought alongside with them, until we got here and were separated. I had to see my mother one last time, before she died.", she coked her head towards Lana'thel's headless corpse, "I kinda hoped that I would be able to get through to her, and break her free from the Lich King's thrall, but his hold on her was too powerful.", Alyssa sniffed as she was carried down the ramp by Varian.

"Wait, you're telling me that you are Princess Alyssa Sunstrider, the heir to the throne of Quel'Thalas? What in the nether were you thinking coming here and endangering your self like that, kid? I should punch Lor'themar in his face for not looking after you better! Hell, I should even beat up Thrall as well for good measure, for not keeping a closer eye on the leaders of the different nations under his care. Especially when he is entrusted with the only heir to the Elven throne. But your are a Horde citizen, so I would not involve my self in this matter, other than delivering you to Lor'themar. Perhaps he will met out a fitting punishment for a wayward child, though I very much doubt that he would do anything more than fuss over you like a mother hen and send you to bed without dessert.", he yelled at her.

"That would be a cruel and unusual punishment, Elves would never deny children their treat. The Regent Lord, will of course be very worried, he will give me a stern lecture, I will apologize to him, and probably write a paper about the dangers of running away from home to enlist in a campaign against the Lich King. Rommath will read and evaluate it, and probably task me with sorting through the new books of the library. Lor'themar might send me to work at the soup kitchen of Silvermoon for a couple of months too. As for Halduron, he will probably mess my hair and complain why I didn't take him with me.", Alyssa explained the Elven disciplinary system to the Human King. Varian rolled is eyes.

"Had I done what you just did when I was your age, young lady, my Regent, Anduin Lothar, would have thrashed me so hard, I wouldn't have been able to sit for weeks. The same would have happened to Arthas, if he had pulled a stunt like that on king Terenas and Lord Uther. As for my own son, I would not have been as cruel as Lothar or King Terenas had been with me and Arthas, but I would have given him a good canning. You, being a girl and all, would have been confined in your quarters for at least a year. But lucky for you, you are not my problem.", the Warrior king growled at her.

"I only wanted to see my mother and maybe save her. I just watched her get decapitated by you. She lost her head just like my father. I already bore witness as my his head was presented to Lor'themar four years ago, when I wondered in the throne room after a nightmare, looking for Halduron. And just now, my mother's head rolled on the floor. Why are you being so mean to me?", Alyssa started to cry again, holding her face in her hands, as uncontrollable sobs shook her small shoulders. Varian's heart broke at the sight of her distress, and felt really bad for speaking to her like that. He jumped the gun, lost his temper and shouted things at her that he didn't really mean. As if he would ever treat a girl or any other female like that! He stopped and sat on a ledge still holding her in his arms.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that, kid. My bad temper very often gets the better of me, and I say and do things I don't mean or want. I shouldn't run my mouth like that and scare little girls. Please forgive me.", he stroke her hair and let her sob on his shoulder for several minutes.

"But you treat Anduin like that. How could you? He's such a sweet boy.", she sniffed.

"I never took a cane to my son, but I did put him over my knee a few times for running off to Elwynn Forrest on his own with just his bow. You have to understand, he's my only child, and I love him very much, but I already lost his mother by being careless and taking her with me to negotiate with the Masons guild. I can't lose my son as well due to carelessness and unforeseen circumstances. What will I say to Tiffin when I meet her again at the other side?".

"That you regretted treating him like that, instead of talking to him and make him understand the dangers of wondering all alone in a dangerous forest, perhaps? Has he stopped sneaking off after you punished him? No, because you said that you have punished him a few times for exactly the same offense. I bet he just tries to be more creative with his escapes.", Alyssa scoffed. Varian sighed.

I suppose you're right. That never stopped me and Arthas from sneaking off to the hill between Tirisfal Glades and Silverpine Forest, and investigate the reason why those dragon like, fairy creatures gather around a marked circle every dawn and sing the most beautiful song anyone has ever heard. And why prolonged exposure to that place, drives people insane.".

"What? You used to go there? That was the place that killed a third of the Highborn when they landed at Lordaeron ten thousand years, not to mention almost the entire Sunstrider dynasty. I lost my two uncles to the disease. No wonder Arthas went mad and you are passive aggressive.", Alyssa gasped at the revelation, "How many times did you go there?"

"I don't know, two or three, perhaps.", Varian whispered, somewhat unnerved.

"Not enough to leave any permanent damage, thank the Light!", Alyssa sighed in relief.

"Well, since that's settled, shall we proceed to Light's Hammer, my lady?", Varian smiled at the young princess. Alyssa shook her head and stood up, feeling her strength and mana returning after her mother's assault.

"Not quite, your Majesty, but thank you! Arthas was responsible for the demise of both my parents. They lost their heads because of his actions. I want his head in retribution. **DO YOU HEAR THAT ARTHAS? I WILL USE YOUR SKULL AS A CANDLE HOLDER WHEN WE'RE DONE WITH YOU, YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH. I WILL FEED YOUR WORTHLESS CORPSE TO YOUR OWN GHOULS. YOUR TIME HAS COME, YOU CORPSE FUCKING CUNT...!** "she roared, as she activated her shadow form, casting the power word "Shield" in the process, giving her the supernatural speed needed to escape Varian and run after the Horde Champions, who were heading towards Sindragosa's lair. Varian face palmed at her choice of words towards the Lich King, and cringed as the Lord of the damned voice boomed again across the halls:

" **Insolent child, I will personally make you regret every single word that came out of your mouth, before you take your mother's place at the Crimson Halls. I find that your entire race as a collective, is lacking in discipline. I will rectify that mistake very soon, starting with you."**

"Ha! You're gonna have to catch me first. I bet I can cast ten Pain words at you, before you can even cast a "Death Grip" at me. And even then, I'll be able to silence you.", she taunted the Lich King.

" **It is a pity that there are no switches in Icecrown, they would have come in handy right now. You will learn you place soon enough, little girl",** he threatened her.

"We'll see about that.", Alyssa scoffed and casted a shadow spell "Cascade" at the numerous giant spiders that blocked her way to Sindragosa, annihilating them all.

"Alyssa wait, you shouldn't go there by your self, you stupid girl!", Varian called after the Priestess, and run after her. 'And she called me passive aggressive', he shook his head. His path was cut off by a large group of abominations. By the time he was done, Sindragossa was defeated and the transporter leading to the Frozen Throne was deactivated again after the last champion used it.

* * *

Present Day

The Lordaeron royal family was the last one to arrive. King Terenas was leaning hard on the much younger Queen Lianne. The wise and benevolent king was nearing a hundred. Leanne was barely fifty five. Alyssa smiled when she saw Arthas. She had never seen him so happy. He was practically glowing as he walked behind his father with Jaina wrapped around his arm. Their two daughters were skipping behind them. They were both blond, but while one had Jaina's blue eyes, the other had Arthas' sea green. As they approached, Alyssa saw the reason why Arthas looked so happy. Jaina had a small baby bump. 'the shiny Paladin has been keeping busy, I see. And he's glowing more that Jaina!', she chuckled inwardly. In this timeline, his hair was even longer. Almost as long as the High Elves keep them. Jaina's too. And they both looked so beautiful! Alyssa couldn't get over Arthas' happy and carefree attitude. The only time she saw him before he was turned, was at the Caverns of Time in Stratholme, and he looked so bitter, angry and beaten, back then. He reeked of desperation. The plague and Malganis had brought him to his limits, testing his sanity and finding it wanting. He was so broken. She also recalled how angry he was at her when she appeared at the Frozen Throne with the rest of the Horde and Alliance Champions. His rage was coming out of him in waves and his eyes glowed even more blue in runic magic. She was certain that she was about to feel in full the Wrath of the Lich King.


End file.
